


La promesa

by gwiilym



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiilym/pseuds/gwiilym
Summary: Riza Hawkeye decide que es hora de renunciar a su puesto como teniente. El general Roy Mustang no se lo toma muy bien y quiere saber la razón.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 7





	La promesa

El sol se posaba en el firmamento de Amestris, bañando los techos de los edificios con su cálida luz anaranjada. El general Roy Mustang observaba la escena desde el sillón de su oficina, perdido en sus pensamientos. Habían tenido un día ajetreado y lo único que deseaba era irse a casa para acostarse temprano y aprovechar cada minuto que tuviera hasta volver a su trabajo al día siguiente.

Un golpe a la puerta lo distrajo e hizo que girara su silla para enfrentar a su visita. La teniente Riza Hawkeye entró a la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Roy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa; siempre le traía alegría compartir su tiempo con su teniente.

Se habían conocido de jóvenes, luego de que Roy se convirtiera en el aprendiz del padre de Riza. De él había conseguido los secretos sobre la alquimia de fuego, habilidad que le había traído todo lo bueno (y no tanto) que había conseguido en la vida. A pesar de los altibajos, no cambiaría nada de lo que había sucedido: gracias a eso se encontraba ahora donde estaba y había conocido a Riza.

La relación entre ellos iba más allá que solo general y subordinada, tenían una promesa que los había marcado todos estos años que habían pasado juntos. Frente a la tumba de su padre, Riza se juró proteger y apoyar a Roy incluso con su vida si era necesario, para asegurarse de que éste llegara a Führer. A cambio, Roy obtuvo los conocimientos sobre la alquimia de fuego y prometió que cambiaría el país cuando alcanzara su meta. Era una promesa que había definido todos los caminos que habían tomado, y todas las decisiones que habían hecho desde entonces.

Lo que no habían tenido en cuenta es la atracción que sentirían el uno por el otro. Bueno, si Roy era sincero, siempre había sentido algo por Riza, pero nunca se había planteado actuar sobre ello. Tantos años juntos y tantas situaciones vividas habían hecho que esos sentimientos se desarrollaran incluso más, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, las caricias a espaldas de los demás y los besos robados en las habitaciones desocupadas se habían vuelto cosa de todos los días.

Los “Teniente, necesito verla en mi oficina” que los demás oficiales aparentaban ignorar y las llegadas al trabajo con minutos de diferencia para hacerles creer que no habían viajado juntos, no engañaban a nadie. Todos en la oficina sabían que su relación era especial y, aunque no estaban seguros de cuándo es que había avanzado a un plano físico (si es que no lo había sido siempre), parecía ser un secreto a voces.

A Roy no le importaba. A pesar de que no podían aclarar su relación con el resto a causa de estar prohibido en su rango de trabajo, él era feliz con cómo estaban las cosas. Mientras pudiera seguir teniendo a Riza a su lado, el resto ya se arreglaría.

La teniente avanzó luego de cerrar la puerta, esquivando los ojos de Roy e ignorando la sonrisa descarada que él le ofrecía. A pesar de estar contento con la situación entre ellos, los últimos días no habían sido tan felices. Riza había estado evitándolo, intentando no estar en la misma habitación que él, hablando mientras observaba el suelo, o alejándose cuando Roy estiraba el brazo para tocarla.

Pensó que estaba preocupada por algo, o tal vez cansada por el trabajo. Pero al observar el mismo lenguaje corporal en su teniente, Roy no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Riza depositó un sobre blanco sobre el escritorio de Roy y luego retrocedió unos pasos, deteniéndose y juntando las manos. Roy la observó curioso mientras tomaba el sobre de papel.

-¿Qué…?

-Le presento mi renuncia, señor.

El corazón de Roy dio un salto. Sentía que estaba por comenzar a hiperventilar, mientras oía un pitido y su cerebro no detenía las preguntas.

-Teniente-

-Le daré unos días para que encuentre mi reemplazo, luego desocuparé mi escritorio.

Riza hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró dispuesta a salir del despacho sin más explicaciones.

-Teniente. – Exclamó Roy con tono autoritario, pero su subordinada no se detuvo. – Teniente. – Volvió a repetir, esperando una respuesta. - ¡Riza!

La muchacha al fin se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Mantuvo la vista pegada a la puerta mientras le daba la espalda a su jefe.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Roy, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su subordinada. No sabía cómo sentirse, ¿triste? ¿enojado? ¿confundido? – Teniente, no acepto su renuncia.

Riza se giró, mostrándose impasible en su rostro. Roy estaba seguro de que el suyo era un libro abierto, pero su teniente estaba igual de seria que siempre.

-Si usted no lo hace, señor, iré con el Führer Grumman directamente.

Roy hizo una mueca y estuvo seguro de que su boca se torció de manera extraña. Pasaron unos largos segundos observándose, tras los cuales la ira y el desconcierto del general se desvanecieron, dejando paso a una desolación que le hundió los hombros y le hizo bajar la cabeza.

-…No lo entiendo. – Dijo Roy, tan despacio que casi pareció un murmullo. – Creí que… estarías conmigo… siempre. Teníamos una promesa.

Riza lo siguió observando inmutable, aunque Roy creyó ver cómo apretaba los puños para luego relajarlos de nuevo.

-Roy…

-Prometiste que me seguirías incluso al mismo infierno si te lo pedía.

-Y lo haré.

Las palabras de Riza hicieron que Roy abriera los ojos de la sorpresa y levantara la cabeza para enfrentarla una vez más. Al fin sus ojos café lo observaban directamente; aún serios, pero con una pizca de dulzura escondida. Sólo él podía notar ese detalle.

-No tengo intenciones de romper mi promesa. – Explicó Riza. – Pero no puedo seguir en esta situación.

Roy la escuchaba atento, habiendo dejado atrás las bromas y las sonrisas. Su pesadilla más grande era perder a Riza y en ese momento, con ella a punto de salir de su despacho, sentía que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Pero la última oración lo había hecho recuperar una luz de esperanza.

-¿Esta situación? – Preguntó Roy con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

-No quiero esconderme. No quiero engañar a los demás ni mentirles. No quiero que tu reputación se vea manchada.

Las emociones de Roy eran indescifrables. ¿Estaba tuteándolo? ¿No quería mentir ni arruinar su reputación? ¿Acaso hablaba de la relación entre ellos sin nombrarla?

-¿Estás… cortando conmigo? – El general se animó a preguntar. Nunca habían hablado formalmente de su relación, ni le habían puesto un rótulo. Solo existía y listo.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. – Riza sonó sorprendida, incluso un poco ofendida. – Quiero dejar de ser tu teniente.

El cerebro de Roy había explotado. Los cables se le habían cruzado y definitivamente no entendía ni la situación, ni lo que la muchacha pretendía de él. Levantó el sobre de papel que aún sostenía en la mano izquierda y lo colocó a su nivel visual.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a seguirte. Siempre. – Dijo Riza. – Pero lo haré como tu… novia, mujer… como quieras llamar a… - Hizo un gesto con la mano entre el espacio que los separaba. – esto. No como tu teniente.

Era todo lo que Roy necesitaba escuchar. Sintió cómo se le alivianaban los hombros, al fin soltaba el aire de sus pulmones y sus piernas se relajaban. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos a la vez que largaba una carcajada. Se pasó una mano por el rostro rápidamente y cuando volvió a mirar a Riza, ésta lo observaba confundida.

-Nunca quise besarte tanto como ahora. – Le dijo Roy mientras deshacía el espacio que los separaba con grandes zancadas y le tomaba el rostro entre las manos.

-Roy… Señor… - Dijo Riza intentando deshacerse del agarre con suavidad y esquivando el rostro de su general. – Aún no ha aceptado mi renuncia.

El aludido se detuvo de pronto y no pudo evitar reír.

-La acepto. Acepto todo.

Roy la besó con el alivio más grande que había sentido en largo tiempo, y Riza le correspondió sin dudarlo. Ella finalmente sonrió y se dejó llevar, ahora que no había nada que esconder ni nadie a quién mentirle. El futuro se veía prometedor y una ola de positividad le invadió el corazón.

Fuera de la ventana, el sol ya dejaba ver los últimos rayos del día. Se escondería para dejarle paso a la fría noche, pero siempre volvería a salir. Y con él traería calidez, luz, energía y amor.


End file.
